Every Time
by MusicxCuresxThexSoul
Summary: Dimes are falling from the sky and Neji is getting suspicious as they fall into Naruto's hand. Crackfic, just some boredom mixed with a little of mountain dew and hyperness. Review please!


**Jessica: This is a humorous one shot that I thought of suddenly when writing TD, and plus…I'm bored. I know, I could write another chapter of TD, but why do that when I could write this funny little quickie? **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am secretly Kishimoto in disguise, claiming to be a 16 year old girl who lives in the state of Indiana. I am writing several different ways I could have written my show. Psh, yeah right. And my best friend is secretly an alien princess sent here to Earth to protect herself from an evil, raving lunatic alien wanting to conquer her planet and can't unless the royal line is fully dead. Like I said, yeah…RIGHT.**

In Konoha, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata were walking down the street. However, they stopped when they saw a young girl with pink hair being bullied by several other girls, calling her hair weird and her forehead huge. Naruto went in to stop them, but Neji put his hand in front of him.

"Leave them. If she is to be weak to let a bunch of weaklings bully her, it is her Destiny." A dime suddenly fell from the sky and landed into Naruto's hand, who was expecting it. Seeing this, Neji looked at Naruto weirdly, but didn't say anything. A blonde girl suddenly came up to the bullies and yelled at them, and then turning to the pink haired girl, she leant her hand to the girl, to help the pink haired girl up. "It was Destiny for those two to meet and become friends. But sooner or later, their destinies will cause them to break apart because of the same infatuation with a boy." Two more dimes landed into Naruto's hands, and Neji glared at the sky, then at the blonde. Hinata just giggled helplessly, knowing what was going on.

"So…where are we going now, Neji?" asked Naruto, smirking at the brunette, who was suspicious.

"Well, Hiashi had told us to go around the town for a bit while he and the adults finish their meeting. However, I am confused onto why all the adults would attend such a party and not allow any children to come?" Hinata shrugged, also clueless, while Naruto just waited for more coins to drop.

"How should we know, Neji? Not like we're psychic or anything…"

"If it were someone's destiny to be psychic, I will feel sorry for them to see things that could be horrible to see." Naruto snickered as another coin fell into his hand. Once again, Neji saw but stayed silent. As they continued to walk through the city, Neji would say 'Destiny' and Naruto would end up with more coins. They had reached a training grounds where they heard two people training vigorously.

"283! 284! 285! If I am not able to get to five hundred I will run around Konoha 300 hundred times on my fingers!" yelled a young teen in green spandex and having large eyebrows, bug eyes, and his hair cut into a bowl shape. Another older man, who was his EXACT duplicate, shouted at his clone.

"YOSH LEE! THAT IS THE FALMES OF YOUTH, BURNING DEEP WITHIN YOU! IF I CANNOT MAKE MY FLAMES BURN BRIGHTER, I WILL CRAWL UP THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH A BOULDER STRAPPED TO MY BACK AND WALK ON MY FINGERS!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Quickly, the trio walked away as fast as they could without being seen. Neji shuddered at the image they had just witnessed.

"I hope it is not my Destiny to be on Lee and Gai's team. Talk about unfortunate…" As a ANOTHER dime fell into Naruto's hand, the brunette finally broke. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE COIN THING!" Naruto's smirk became wider.

"Every time you say destiny, I get a dime. Ever heard that sayin, Neji? 'I I had a…...for every time you did/say that?" Neji glared at the blonde while Hinata was laughing, not meaning to.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-kun, i-it was too funny to pass up." However, Neji didn't really care. After the explanation, only one question was on his mind.

"How the hell did you get dimes to fall from the sky?"

Up 'There' (In elderland!)

Kami was laughing as her friend Destiny was scowling, seeing as one of his most devoted followers was embarrassed.

"It got too annoying and was too good of a moment to pass up!" Kami said, as other gods and goddesses were chuckling at the joke placed upon the unfortunate boy and Destiny.

"It was also annoying. 'It was their destiny this…my destiny that…Destiny, Destiny, Destiny, blahblahblah.'" Shinigami groused and Kami laughed at his expression, falling off her chair at the table.

"I, however, do not find it in the least bit funny." Destiny huffed and crossed his arms, scowling.

"Jeez…you think Neji's related to Destiny, since they both have that stick shoved up their-"

"Kami, I do not think you should continue to belittle our brother…He might find a way to get payback…Remember the one mortal incident?" Kami immediately shut up as her friend Karma reminded her, with a smirk. Destiny muttered as he thanked his sister.

"I owe you one."

"Exactly. Strip poker anyone?" groans were heard as Karma grinned, she always won at these games, unless Luck was playing of course. Perfect chance to see the cute God of love, when he was here in the God realm.

**Jessica: Lol, supreme beings playing strip poker…there's a sight to see…-thinks again- then again…maybe not…Lol, yeah if you've heard the saying, "If I had a quarter for every time you said that I'd be rich" then that's where I got it from. And everyone knows how Neji is with his Destiny business…Of course, and then I had to add the whole God scene. By the way, whose heard of elderland? Come on, whoever watched, watches Charmed will know! I LOVE that show. I've already seen all the episodes, but I never get tired of watching them! Chris is hot, gotta say that now!**


End file.
